


Holiday

by JJ_Dyl



Category: Stephen Tries, Video Blogging RPF, WillNE
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Holidays, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Sweet, Unrequited Love, YouTube, how is this not canon, they look at each other with literal heart eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Dyl/pseuds/JJ_Dyl
Summary: Stephen and Will take a break from YouTube. With nothing but each other's company, can feelings stay hidden?





	Holiday

_Fuck,_ Will thought as he checked his phone for the 10th time that minute.  _His train's late. And still no text._

Will and Stephen had decided - well, to phrase it more accurately, Will was forced - to go on a holiday, after Will mentioned in passing that he had not been on holiday in over a year. Stephen immediately started making plans for the two to go on holiday, and the day was finally here. Well, it would be if Stephen would  _hurry the fuck up and get there._

As soon as he thought that, his phone buzzed. Will jumped at the sound, almost dropping it, before checking the message. 

 **Stephen:** IM SO SORRY

 **Stephen:** THE BLOODY TRAIN WAS LATE

 **Me:** Aye yeah, I can tell.

 **Me:** How far away are you?

 **Stephen:** Not that far

 **Stephen:** I am really sorry though.

Will bit back a dopey grin at his friend's adorable nature. 

 **Me:** Not your fault

 **Me:** Fuckin train's fault, init?

 **Stephen:** ikr

 **Stephen:** The wanker

 **Stephen:** I've been looking forward to this for ages as well.

 **Me:** aww

 **Me:** But same

His phone showed that Stephen was still typing, like he was taking his time writing something important, but it eventually went away and Stephen stopped typing. Will frowned slightly but decided it must have been of little importance. Instead, his mind drifted to Stephen's final message.  _I've been looking forward to this for ages._ Stephen was _excited_ to see Will, and that thought made his stomach flop in a way he refused to acknowledge. Because if he acknowledged that, he'd have to acknowledge he felt more than a friendly love towards Stephen, and he absolutely would not accept that. Not when there was no chance of Stephen ever liking him in that way.

He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts when he was hugged from behind. He whirled around to be greeted by a cheeky grin from Stephen. He quickly pulled Stephen into a tight embrace of greeting, memorising the feel of Stephen's small frame around his, the feel of Stephen's body heat radiating from him. 

"You dick." Will cursed breathlessly. "You absolute cunt. You scared the shit outta me." Stephen giggled adorably into his chest. Will blushed slightly and finally, though reluctantly, let go of Stephen. And he finally got to see Stephen. He looked  _gorgeous,_ even more so than he remembered. His ginger hair had grown out since Will had last seen, just calling for Will to run his fingers through it, even if most of it was hidden under that stupid bucket hat of his. He had figure-hugging, black jeans paired with a form-fitting black t-shirt that-

"Hold on, is that my t-shirt?" Will enquired, chuckling. "The one I made for you?" Stephen looked down at his shirt, which read "I AM PROPER GINGER" in all caps with "sub to willne x" on the back, then back up at Will with a stunning smile. 

"It is, yeah. Glad you noticed. Wanted to wear something, you know, important on this important day." The two grinned at each other and Will nudged his friend playfully, who reciprocated straight after.

"Aye, you're a fuckin' sap aren't ya, Ste'." He joked, making Stephen let out a laugh. The two hurriedly made their way towards the airport, making jokes and teasing each other all the way. They made their way through the long process of airport security and, even though they were later than they would have been, they still had to wait until they were allowed to board. Which wasn't a problem for the two, as they messed around on their phones, occasionally taking sneak photos of each other and posting them on Twitter, sometimes taking each others phones and tweeting incriminating things. The time together was  _perfect,_ for both men, and although they both hated the stress of travelling, they wouldn't change anything about the day for the world. Eventually, after a short delay - "You reckon someone's getting beat and removed from the plane?" Stephen had remarked - they and the other passengers were allowed onto the plane after a final passport check. 

The two made their way onto the plane and, after a small argument and some puppy eyes, Stephen won the right to the window seat, leaving Will with the middle. He would have been more angry about it had Stephen not given him one of the most adorable smiles known to man. He was in too deep for Stephen, though he refused to think about it. Before take-off, the two checked their fans' responses to their influx of tweets and pictures of, and by, each other. Their were a lot of comments shipping the two, especially on one picture taken by Stephen of Will staring directly at him with a goofy grin gracing his lips and a slight blush on his cheeks. The comments ranged from the joking "perfect boyfriends" tweet to the serious "Will is seriously in love with Stephen, all jokes aside". The comments were all like that on his most recent collab with the ginger too. Will suppressed a sigh. Okay, perhaps there was some truth to their claims. But he was seriously going to have to work on his obviousness. Any wrong move could lead to the loss of Stephen in his life, and the thought was unbearable. Not having the dorky ginger who knew him too well in his life would ruin him. 

About half way into their 4 hour flight, Will felt a weight on his shoulder while reading. It was Stephen, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Will forced his shoulder to relax and smiled gently at Stephen's totally relaxed face. He allowed himself to stare at Stephen's features. His eyes traced Stephen's sharp jawline, his adorable, sticking out ears that the two frequently mocked, his cute little nose and finally, his lips. Slightly puckered and apart, standing out beautifully on his porcelain skin. Will imagined how they would feel on his before shaking his head to rid the thought. It was an impossible dream, but a dream nonetheless. 

Checking Stephen was deeply asleep one last time, Will put down the armrest in between them and gently put his arm around Stephen. Stephen's head was now directly on Will's chest, and Will forced his breathing to even as to not disturb his friend. Stephen had been working hard on a new skit so it would be ready by the time the two went on holiday, Will knew this, and the holiday was just as much for Stephen as it was for Will, despite Stephen's insistence that it was only for Will. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Stephen's head before leaning back and closing his eyes. He could just make a joke out of it when Stephen wakes up. For now, he just wanted to preserve his moment of heaven. 

Next thing Will knew, the pilot announced that they were starting to descend and they would arrive to their destination in around 10 minutes. Will decided that was the time to wake Stephen, as he knew he wouldn't want to miss landing. He tried to gently move his arm, but Stephen had well and truly cemented his place, trapping Will's arm behind him as he slept peacefully on Will's chest. Will admired him one last time before moving to wake him.  _And here come the questions. Just play it off. It'll be fine._

Stephen made a small noise of confusion as he awoke, and sat up. Will quickly retracted his arm, waiting for the questions to arrive. None were asked. Stephen just gave him a tired smile and stretched like a graceful cat. 

"Y'alright mate?" Will asked, fighting back the blush that threatened to show. Stephen nodded weakly. 

"We there yet?" His voice sounded weak, like he was dehydrated, so Will passed him the last of his water, to which Stephen grinned gratefully and drank it all in one gulp.

"Almost. Pilot said 10 minutes, so I thought you wouldn't wanna miss landing." Stephen nodded and turned to the window, admiring the view. Will put his hand on Stephen's small shoulder and rested his head on top - to get a better view, of course. Stephen wouldn't think anything of it, he was sure. After all, Will was affectionate with all his friends. Sure enough, when Stephen turned to check the new weight on his shoulder, he just smiled gently at his best mate and returned to his previous activity. The two sat in comfortable silence as their plane slowly descended into their holiday destination. 

While waiting for another security check once off the plane, Will brought out his phone to make a video for Twitter. 

"Right, okay, so this may be the last you hear of us on this website for a while because Master Stephen over there," He turned the camera to point it at Stephen, who laughed and waved. "Yeah, that dick, he's only just gone and dragged us on holiday, and he's gonna confiscate my phone." 

"Careful with the 'master' talk, Will. At least wait 'til we get to the hotel." Stephen joked and threw him a wink. Will rolled his eyes and sighed, though he couldn't stop the grin on his face as he turned the camera back to himself. 

"So we'll ignore Stephen now," Continued Will, which earned a laugh from Stephen. "I have a couple of videos scheduled for while I'm away, so you'll still get that quality WillNE content, ya know. Yous just wont hear from me or Stephen on social media for a while." 

"And they're scheduled uploads, so they will actually go up at the time Will says." Stephen added. 

"Right, and that's where we're gonna leave that. Don't sub to Stephen, he's ginger. Alright, bye." He ended the video, grinning at Stephen who was still laughing slightly. He uploaded the video to Twitter and then reluctantly put his phone into his pocket under Stephen's heavy, watchful gaze. Stephen smiled at him before going into his pocket and pulling out his chewing gum. Stephen was addicted to chewing gum, as Will was to his job. The thought gave Will an idea. 

"Hey Ste'. Put the chewing gum away, man." Stephen paused to cock his head in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows in the cutest way to Will. "If this holiday is about giving up our addictions, then you have to give yours up as well." 

"The holiday was about your clear addiction to your work. You're clearly in danger of stressing yourself out to the point of no return. My possible addiction to chewing gum is nowhere near as dangerous." 

"Well that's obviously bollocks, init? Chewing gum fucks up your body. So you either keep that chewing gum and I continue worrying about me channel, or we both give up our addictions." He honestly didn't know which to root for the most. He really did not want to give up his right to check his channel every 5 minutes, and check Twitter every 10. But he did desperately want Stephen to give up chewing gum. Every time he saw the boy, he was chewing gum, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't exactly healthy. Stephen glanced at him, checking for any signs of a joke. When he found nothing, he sighed in defeat and dumped his packet in the nearest bin. Will grinned at him affectionately, and Stephen grumbled with no real malice, hiding his smile behind his hand. 

"There ya go. Wasn't so hard, was it? Don't ya feel healthier already?" Teased Will, wrapping his arm around Stephen mockingly. Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. The things I do for you. You're lucky I love you, dick." Stephen nudged him with his elbow in mock aggression. 

"Love you too." Will laughed.  _Platonically,_ he reminded the flare of hope in his chest.  _Stephen loves you as a friend. It's fine. We've dealt with this before. Unrequited crushes are a bitch but they're not the worst thing. You'll be fine._

The two made their way through the final bout of airport security and collected their luggage. They found the coach that will take them to the hotel and, after a short 20 minute ride, they checked into the hotel. They were sharing a room, as they commonly did while travelling - "ad revenue is on the ropes an' that," Will had used as his excuse when suggesting it. It was late when they got to their hotel room, but Will immediately sobered out of his zombie-like state after seeing the sleeping arrangements. Of course the beds were pushed together, he remarked sarcastically in his head. Not like he deserved some good luck for a change or anything. 

"Ah Jesus." He sighed upon seeing the beds. "We can, uh, separate them, ya know?" He assumed that was what Stephen would want as well. 

"Will, it's currently 2am here. I don't think I can be friends with you if you're the type of person to move furniture around in a hotel at 2am." He joked, looking at Will. The nervousness Will was uncharacteristically feeling must have been evident on his face because Stephen's voice and face seemed to soften. "It's fine, it's just one night. We can move the beds in the morning, when people aren't trying to catch their beauty sleep. Yeah?" Will smiled at Stephen's attempts to cheer him up. And, to be fair, they did work somewhat. 

"Alright. Yeah, okay. I'm cool with it." Stephen smiled tiredly at him before dumping his bag next to their suitcases. Will did the same. The two, after their silent agreement to leave unpacking till the morning, stripped down to just their boxers and shirt and got into their respective sides of the bed. They turned off the lights, and for a moment there was nothing but silence. And then,

"Hey Stephen?" Will asked.

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks. For this holiday, by the way." Will could practically see Stephen's adorable smile radiating through the darkness of the room. 

"Anytime." Will thought that was the end of their conversation until Stephen's hand found his and gave it a quick squeeze. "Thanks for coming." Stephen said, sounding nervous. Will's heart skipped a beat. He squeezed Stephen's hand back before their hands separated. 

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> okay lads i tried my best. i just rly like this ship. 
> 
> Also Will's accent was so hard to write so im sorry if i messed up your immersion 
> 
> hope you enjoyed. not sure how quick ill be able to update but ill try x


End file.
